


First Time

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, consentual, original!Nanaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nageki is helping Kazuaki stay on task with his studies at his apartment when Kazuaki gets fed up with the amount of sex that surrounds college life. Unexpectedly, Nageki offers to try it with him. They're already together, so there's no reason not to, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Nageki's birthday, I wrote smut of the two bigget virgins I can think of; which is fitting, because this is the first time I've written smut before now that I think about it.  
> (Technically Nageki is legal age in Japan, so I didn't check underage, but Nageki is 15 and Kazuaki is around 19 if that bothers anyone.)

Sunset painted Kazuaki's small apartment a passionate orange, light filtering through the window and washing against the walls, outlining the shadows of two boys sitting at a low table. 

“You’re not playing that phone game again, are you?”  
“Ahhh, sorry! I just finished the reading, and writing is hard, so I wanted to reward myself with a little break….”  
“The way you play is never a ‘little break’, and aren’t you a writer anyhow?”  
“But academic writing is….. Wehhh.” 

Kazuaki looked to the blank page in front of him, wearily stuffing his phone into his pocket and picking up a pen. 

“I don’t know what I’d do, if I didn’t have you to keep me in line, Nageki.”  
“I do. You’d fail.”  
“That’s meeaaann!”

Kazuaki scribbled at his notebook, the moving of his pen the only sound besides Nageki’s quiet breathing.  
While it was more common for Kazuaki to simply let himself into Hitori’s house, more and more he and Nageki met in his own apartment, away from Hitori’s kind but watchful eye.  
Setting the pen down with a clatter, Kazuaki let out a pathetic sigh.

“Why do they have to talk about sex so much, anyway? It makes me feel kind of pathetic.”  
Nageki looked up at him, expression neutral save for his eyes, fixed with curiosity.  
“They talk about that in college?”  
“Yeah! A ton! It’s all over in psych, and it shows up a lot in our literature meanings; and even when it doesn’t, the symbolism is everywhere.” Kazuaki was pouting, looking down frustratedly at his sloppy paragraph. “And whenever it comes up, all the guys start bragging and telling stories about it. It seems like everyone in college is doing it. Except me.”  
Nageki made a sound, like he was about to say something, but when Kazuaki looked over Nageki just turned away. After a moment, Kazuaki returned to his own book, rolling his pen across the table between his fingers. 

“If it really bothers you that much……...W-We could try it.”

Kazuaki turned to him fast enough to give himself whiplash. 

“E-Eeehh?? W-Wait, I didn’t mean- I wasn’t complaining! I mean, you’re still in high school, and- I’m alright, really, I don’t mind!”  
“Even if we’re in different schools, I’m not that much younger than you,” Nageki was looking straight at the ground, Kazuaki couldn’t be sure if it was the sunset that dyed his cheeks pink, “I think about it too, sometimes… I mean, we’re together now… And we love each other, so, it’d be alright, if we did...” He looked up now, the light silhouetting his expression. “Of course, if you wouldn’t want to, because of my age, that’s…”  
“No! I want to, if it’s with you.” 

The two looked at each other, equally flustered, equally anxious, the same thing on their minds. 

“W-Would now work, or..?”  
“Maybe I should call Hitori first.”  
“No! Don’t tell Uzune!!”  
“No, I just- to say I’ll be coming back a little later than planned! Or, should I stay over?” 

It was almost funny; how awkward it is. Books and movies made it seem so… automatic, seamless, but here they were fumbling to make calls and communicate plans. Nageki looked up at him so innocently, it seemed odd to remember the context of why he was asking. 

“Um, well, it’s already sunset, so it might be dark or..” Kazuaki flushed, running over to the window to draw the blinds. “I mean, it’s not we’ll be going at it for hours! But- um, it might be a little weird, doing that, and then going home to your brother and stuff. So, you can stay over. Yeah.”  
“Yeah…” 

The room darkened, quiet save for Nageki’s soft voice as he murmured into his cell phone. 

“Yes. Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow- by noon…. Right. I know. Goodbye.”  
Nageki looked up at Kazuaki, who still stood stiffly by the window.  
“He….He said it’s alright…” 

“Okay. Umm..The futon, then?” 

The two of them sat on the futon, looking at each other for a moment and then looking away again. Nageki looked into his lap, gripping the bottom of his shirt and starting to lift.  
“Ahh-!” Nageki looked up curiously at Kazuaki’s outburst. “Actually, I, um… I was hoping I could undress you…”  
“Mmm..” Nageki dropped his shirt, looking back to Kazuaki. “I’m… Not really sure what to do, then.”  
“I-It’s alright; I’ll lead. Ummm… I guess, we could kiss, and, uh… Things can move on from there.”  
“Alright.”  
Another moments hesitation, and Kazuaki slowly leaned in for a kiss. 

It started out soft, their lips meeting with the apprehension of what they had set out to do, but this, at least, was something they had done plenty of times before. Kazuaki pressed in, nibbling at Nageki’s lips, slipping his tongue between them. Soon Nageki’s arms were draped over his neck, his body rocking with the movement of their heads. Nageki dipped his head back, and Kazuaki dived after him, pressing deeper into the kiss, their tongues moving freely now.  
Slowly, Kazuaki reached underneath Nageki’s shirt, hands gliding across his warm skin as his kisses moved away from his mouth down his chin towards his neck, shorter and quicker kisses. Nageki gasped as Kazuaki pressed a harder kiss against his neck, hardly noticing his shirt being pulled over his head as Kazuaki pulled away again, throwing the shirt away quickly so he could continue the rhythm of his kisses against his skin, dropping lower down Nageki’s body now. 

The two slowly leaned towards the futon, Kazuaki guiding them down with the pressure of his kisses. Nageki gasped at every new sensation, the futon against his bare skin, Kazuaki’s exploring hands caressing his back and his stomach. Kazuaki kissed his nipple, licking it when Nageki responded with another gasp, sucking softly and twisting with his lips, revelling in Nageki’s moans and surprised breaths. His hands moved ever lower, until one finger tugged at the waistband of his jeans.  
Kazuaki lifted his face from Nageki’s skin, slowing his moments. Nageki looked down at him, his breathing still coming out as gasps, his face flushed.  
“Is… Is this alright?”  
He lowered his hand, his palm pressing against his crotch. Nageki gasped, his eyes closing.  
“Y-Yes…”  
“Can I take them off then?”  
Nageki lifted his waist off the bed, pressing against Kazuaki’s chest.  
“Yes.”  
Kazuaki sat up, unbuttoning Nageki’s jeans as Nageki shuddered, sliding off both his pants and his boxers. He couldn’t help staring, Nageki was already so aroused, and the amount of bare skin in front of him was more than he thought he’d ever see. He was so pale, so slender and soft, his thin legs slightly bent in front of him.

“Nageki, you’re… You’re really sexy.”  
“I’d hope you’d think so,” Nageki said, looking away, “since you are having sex with me.”  
“No- erm, I mean… You’re so beautiful.”  
Kazuaki leaned down to kiss him, Nageki turning to kiss him back, gripping his shirt.  
“I...I want to see you, too. To touch you.” His last words died away bashfully, but he tugged up on Kazuaki’s shirt, making him sit up as he pulled the shirt over his head, starting to lean over him so that now Kazuaki was being pushed back against the futon, Nageki’s bare body sliding against his own newly exposed skin. 

Nageki’s hands slid through his hair as he straddled his hips, plunging them into another passionate kiss. Kazuaki gasped against his lips, Nageki taking the opportunity to slide his tongue in, Kazuaki’s surprise turning into a moan. Pressing him harder against the futon, Nageki slid lower, his hands leaving Kazuaki’s blonde hair to touch his neck, his chest, his stomach. He moved fast, quickly moving to tug at his waistband, to slide his hands under to probe the skin beneath.  
Kazuaki buckled at his touch, letting out a whimper. Nageki’s hands stopped, the young boy looking up at him with concern. 

“I-I’m sorry, I should have asked, like you did-”  
“N-No, it’s okay…”

Nageki looked at him, golden eyes gleaming through his bangs, his face set in a hesitant frown.  
“Are you sure?”  
Kazuaki nodded, lying his head back against the futon again. After a moment, Nageki started sliding off his pants, dragging the tips of his fingers across his legs as he did so, making the other man shudder.  
Dropping the discarded clothing off the edge of the futon, Nageki slid his body across Kazuaki’s skin, pressing another soft kiss against his lips as he lay against him, pressing and rolling their bodies against each other. Their legs tangled together as they both focused on the feeling of their skin sliding together, warm and soft and exposed.  
Nageki broke the kiss, breathing against the other’s face as he rested their foreheads together. 

“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

A pause, and Nageki backed off of Kazuaki, moving back towards his hips and crouching down. 

“Wait- are you-?”  
“I…” He was blushing, looking off to the side, “I want to try. You led until now, so, I want to do something.” He looked back to Kazuaki, his gaze shy but steady. “I think I know what to do.” 

Slowly, he leaned down, taking Kazuaki’s length with one hand, already slightly wet. Kazuaki squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself as Nageki’s lips met his sensitive skin, kissing his tip. His next kiss was deeper, and his tip felt the warmth of his mouth for a moment before he pulled away again, continuing to take more of him in with every kiss only to draw away again. Kazuaki whined, moving to deepen their contact, Nageki making a small noise at his effort. Firming up his grip, he took him in fully, sliding his mouth across his member completely as he sucked back and forth. He started slowly, methodically, his tongue exploring the folds of his skin. Kazuaki continued to whine, his whines turning into whimpers of pleasure as Nageki sped up, Kazuaki’s hips starting to move slightly in time with him.  
It wasn’t long until Kazuaki felt the heat build up inside him, his whimpers now full fledged moans, growing in volume until he started to become nervous about the neighbors hearing through the thin walls of his apartment. 

“N-Nageki!” 

Nageki didn’t react, not slowing even as Kazuaki felt himself about to burst. When climax hit him, Kazuaki letting out long cry as Nageki jumped back, taken off guard as cum sprayed in his mouth and against his chest. Kazuaki’s senses slowly returned to him, and he heard Nageki coughing over the sound of his own hoarse breathing. 

“Nageki, are you okay? I’m sorry-”  
“N-No, I… I was surprised- I should have seen that coming- I mean...” 

They were both tired and embarrassed, Nageki picking up his shirt and wiping the cum off his chest. 

“I’m borrowing one of your shirts tomorrow.” 

Kazuaki let out a weak laugh as Nageki lowered himself onto the futon next to him, gathering the covers around them both. 

“I’m tired.”  
“What time do you think it is?”  
“Don’t care.” He pressed into Kazuaki’s chest, his short hair tickling his skin. “Hold me.”  
Kazuaki laughed again, gathering Nageki in his arms.  
“Funny… I don’t feel all that different. I thought I’d be changed somehow- more mature.”  
“I’m the same too… But I’m happy.”  
“Mm.”  
Kazuaki smiled, squeezing Nageki a little tighter before relaxing into a tired sleep.


End file.
